gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Colasour
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Patrick is one of the AEU's top ace pilots in Season 1; he pilots a AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type and later a GNX-603T GN-X for the UN Forces. In Season 2, he serve as an ace pilot to A-Laws, but later defects to the ESF Coup d'état Faction together with Kati Mannequin; he pilots a GNX-609T GN-XIII. Patrick returns to the ESF Army in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer and pilots a commander type GNX-803T GN-XIV. Personality & Character Patrick is overall highly egotistical, disproportionately overconfident, a show-off, a dedicated soldier, dim-witted, a glory hounder, and a womanizer. He thinks he's the best there is and often makes a grandiose introduction whenever he can to make a lasting and memorable effect on people. Due to his ego and overconfidence, he constantly fails or comes close to failing his missions. His enthusiasm on the battlefield is as great as his lust for women. He changes his womanizing ways after falling deeply in love with Colonel Kati Mannequin at first punch. Patrick also has a tendency not to be observant of things, such as when Kati criticized Patrick for his non-existent knowledge of Innovators. After winning the heart of his beloved Colonel, Patrick completely devoted himself to Kati like a love-sick puppy. So great is his devotion to her that he heartily followed her when she joined A-Laws and later the ESF Coup d'état Faction to protect her as her champion. He would continue his long-life devotion to her throughout his military career and life. As his own way of being affectionate, Patrick constantly called Kati "Colonel" despite her being promoted to Brigadier General after the defeat of A-Laws. Skills & Abilities Because Patrick was born in France, it's highly likely that he fluently speaks French. He's a great womanizer as he never once had difficulty in gaining the affections of a woman. Military wise, he is a skilled MS pilot, possibly one of the top aces in the world, and certainly among the top ten in the AEU as he was assigned one of their 10 GN-X during Operation Fallen Angels. During the events of AD 2312, he easily gained membership into A-Laws due to his skills and reputation. He was later granted a Commander Type GNX-803T GN-XIV with the ESF Army and showed great skill in combat. Probably one of the greatest abilities of Patrick is his dumb-luck. His survival odds are ridiculously high, almost to the point that he could survive anything. Patrick is one of the rare few that survived all major engagements against Celestial Being, Innovators, and the ELS relatively unscathed, often despite getting shot down. It's because of his high survival odds that he earned the title: The Immortal Colasour. History Early Days First Gundam Encounter Colasour was busy performing a demonstration with the Enact Demonstration Color when the Gundam Exia arrived on the scene. Colasour attacked Exia with his sonic blade. Exia quickly disabled him, first cutting his suit's right arm and following by cutting off its remaining limbs. After defeating Patrick, Exia flew off, leaving Patrick very sore over his defeat. Moralia Later, Colasour was stationed at Moralia as part of a wing group to assist the PMC Trust. When Celestial Being attacked the nation, Patrick was eager to take down the Gundams (as the soldiers were promised a great rewards for capturing one). He chose to engage GN-005 Gundam Virtue and his squad began an attack, but not without returned aggression from Virtue, which fired its GN Cannons. Patrick made quick evasive maneuvers, barely saving himself from the blasts. His Enact Commander Type still suffered damage and he had trouble getting his machine back under control, but he survived and made it back to base. Post Moralia Intervention He was later assigned as part of a new group to take down the Gundams and he was happy to oblige; on the first day of assignment, he was punched by Colonel Kati Mannequin twice, once for tardiness and a second time for insolence. He immediately fell in love with her. Upon reassignment, he and his beloved Colonel were transferred to the Taklamakan Desert for a military exercise. Taklamakan Desert Colasour led his specialized Hellion group to capture Virtue. After Virtue was isolated from the rest of the group, Colasour had his Hellions use specialized electromagnetic shields to immobilize and capture Virtue. He was leading his group back towards base while self-crediting himself for the capture and hoping to impress his beloved Colonel. Suddenly without warning, half of his Enact Commander Type was blown off with his cockpit intact. GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins wiped out Patrick's remaining Hellion force and flew off. Patrick tried to call his Colonel for pickup, but GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei released its GN Stealth Field throughout the desert, disrupting communications and forcing Patrick to return on foot. Operation Fallen Angels After the 3 world powers gained 30 GN Drive Taus and the same number of GNX-603T GN-X, they organized to become a single united military force, the UN Forces. They assigned the GN-Xs to their best pilots and called their campaign Operation: Fallen Angels. Colasour was one of these pilots, and his GN-X gave him a levelled playing field against the Gundams’. In between the introduction of the GN-X, Patrick still managed to find the time to court Colonel Kati Mannequin. His combat/piloting abilities are shown in his GN-X (in Episode 22) when he engaged Gundam Virtue; however, his luck ran out by the next episode. Gundam Virtue activated its Trans Am System and fired in Burst Mode; the resulting blast vaporized an entire asteroid and a fragment happened to decapitate Patrick's GN-X. He was left adrift in space until he was found by UN Forces MS carrier. They had his GN-X repaired and re-sortied for battle. Vs Gundam Nadleeh In episode 24, Patrick and his fellow GN-X pilots engaged GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh in a climatic battle. Patrick and half of the other pilots teamed up against Gundam Nadleeh and they were losing. Nadleeh could've defeated all of its opponents as he engaged Trans Am, but Alavatore (Alejandro's golden mobile armor) fired his particle beam cannon and badly damaged Nadleeh. Patrick and his only remaining teammate shot at Nadleeh and Tieria managed to fire two blasts before getting hit by Patrick's blast. Patrick decapitated Nadleeh, but Tieria's blast vaporized the upper part of his mobile suit. Patrick was presumed killed from Nadleeh's blast, only the lower torso remained of his mobile suit. However, unlike other mobile suits, the GN-X does not have its cockpit in the upper torso; Patrick survived only because the cockpit of the GN-X is located in the crotch rather than the torso. Chapter 7 of the sidestory manga Gundam 00F shows that Patrick drifted in space in his Mobile Suit's wreckage, and may not have been retrieved until Fon Spaak in the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F contemptuously kicked the wreckage out of his way; this act may have accidentally saved Patrick's life by propelling his Mobile Suit towards friendly territory. Two Years Later In a brief 2-year epilogue, Patrick was shown in a saluting line-up of the Federation along with their mass-produced GNX-609T GN-XIII. Anti-Gundam Campaign II A-Laws Despite Kati's warnings not to do so, Patrick managed to join the A-Laws to protect her. He had earned a mocking nickname, "The Immortal Colasour", for having survived Gundam encounters seven times. Patrick was shot down again when his unit tried to prevent the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 from returning to space. He then goes with the rest of the taskforce into space to pursue the ship. He tried getting Kati's attention, bringing in her food and asking for a new unit but was rebuked twice. Asteroid Strike Patrick participated in attack on Celestial Being's asteroid base, following Kati's tactical forecast. He fires two capsules that release a plasma field, electrifying Setsuna/00, but he was able to resist and destroy the capsules. Patrick went on to attack Lockon/Cherudim, blasting its GN Sniper Gun II before engaging a melee lock. Patrick then counted on two other GN-XIIIs to finish the job but they were destroyed by 00 Raiser. Caught off guard again, Patrick was punched by Cherudim, which caused his head piece to fly off. He was able to retreat along with Kati's fleet. Going Rogue After Break Pillar, Patrick followed Kati and left A-Laws, to join the remaining coup d'état group. In the first battle of the reformed group, He shot down an A-Laws MS with his GN-X soon after he took off from the fleet's carrier, thus officially defeating someone. However, his immortal record threatened to end later when facing the Innovator's Trans-Am GNZ-004 Gaga kamikaze units that were heading for Kati's ship. He took down one with his GN Spear, saying that no one could touch "his Colonel", but another kamikaze unit hit him and destroyed his GN-XIII, apparently killing him. His last words were "Kati, I love you." Kati yelled out his name after seeing his GN-X explode. Getting Married Miraculously, Patrick managed to survive the destruction of his GN-XIII, and married Kati shortly after the conclusion of the season. He still calls her Colonel, despite that fact that she had been promoted to Brigadier General. ELS War He continued to serve as an ESF MS pilot and is stationed with Kati at the space fleet occupying Celestial Being. '' Later, he was seen in the final battle against ELS alongside Graham/Brave, Lockon/Zabanya and (H)Allelujah+Marie/Harute until CBS-74 Plotemaois 2 Kai & Setsuna/GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) arrive to fight off the ELS. He called Kati on the comm to inform her that his unit was being assimilated due to his hubris about invulnerability. Deciding not to go down alone, Patrick activated his Trans-Am to set his unit to self-destruct and take down as many ELS as he can. But before that can happen, Setsuna destroyed Patrick's partially assimilated unit, catapulting Patrick into space, saving him from assimilation and allowing him to defy death once again. Floating around space, Patrick witnessed all the ELS returning to their homeworld, now reconfigured into the shape of a desert flower. It's unknown what happens to him and Kati Mannequin 50 years after the end of the ELS War. But it is presumed that they lived a life of peace and happiness. Relationships Celestial Being The Gundam Meister's have repeatedly defeated Patrick multiple times and he's eager to prove he can do the same; he's often shot, but has always miraculously survived the ordeal to come back for more. Exia dismembered his Enact Demonstration Color at the debut of the Enact, Virtue damaged his Enact Commander Type in Moralia, Throne Eins vaporized his Enact Commander Type's upper body in Taklamakan Desert, and Virtue's "Burst Mode" had his GN-X decapitated. The closest Patrick has come to a victory over the Gundams was when he disabled Nadleeh during Operation Fallen Angels; Nadleeh fired at exactly the same moment and destroyed the torso of Patrick's GN-X. Patrick only survived the battle because the GN-X's cockpit is located in the crotch area. AEU ;Kati Mannequin :She's the AEU Colonel/Commander to Patrick's squadron and the object of his affection. According to him, he's fallen in love with her, but it could be a just a new female target since he's a womanizer. Ever since Kati entered Patrick's life, all he seems to do is try to impress her. Whenever he's in distress he calls out to her. During the early introduction of the GN-X's he managed to get her out for a date and he was overjoyed when she agreed. It was never defined how close they became, but in the final part of the first season, all he cared about was winning a kiss from her. In episode 23 of Season 2, Kati seemed to have fallen in love with Patrick as well, as she yelled out his name after his suit exploded. Luckily he survived and they got married. During the course of their marriage, Patrick constantly calling Kati "Colonel," despite the fact that she was promoted to Brigadier General. As much as Kati found it annoying, she took it as being affectionate. During the ELS conflict, she berated Patrick over his lacking knowledge, but was deeply concerned for his safety during the ELS War, telling him not to die. Gallery patrick_colasour_mv_0001.jpg Patrick Colasour 2307.jpg|Patrick (28, A.D. 2307) Patrack Colasour 2312.jpg|Patrick (33, A.D. 2312) Patrshb.png|Patrick (33, A.D. 2312) Patrick_Movie.png|Patrick (35, A.D. 2314) Patrick_Kati_Celestial_Being.png|Patrick and his wife (A.D. 2314) Patrick_Goodbyes.png|Patrick says "goodbye" to his wife (A.D. 2314) Patrick_end.png|Patrick survives the final battle (A.D. 2314) Patrick Colasour.png|Patrick in pilot suit. Patrick Colasour Cameo (GBD Ep 25).jpg|Cameo from ''Gundam Build Divers episode A New World Trivia *Due to his constant defeats and constant survival of those defeats, Patrick has been nicknamed "Team Patrick" by fans, a reference to the similarly unsuccessful yet persistent antagonists Team Rocket from the Pokémon anime series. *There is a curious occurrence of him surviving battles in his mobile suit which would normally kill the pilot. *The head piece of his mobile suit always seems to be shot or knocked off. *According to Official File S2 6, Patrick took Kati's surname after their marriage. *Patrick's role as the series' comic relief character and extreme infatuation with Kati Mannequin could be a possible reference to Mashymre Cello from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. *A Gunpla player who strongly resembles Patrick Colasour was seen in Episode 6 of Gundam Build Fighters, fighting a kid's Asshimar using a GN-X. Interestingly, this player loses to the kid, too, possibly a reference to the losing streak of Patrick Colasour. *His married name, Patrick Mannequin, appeared fully as the Ireland fighter in Gundam Build Fighters. This is unusual in that most other names of reference have some alteration (such as Ramen Khan referencing Haman Khan). **In Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready, this fighter participated in the 8th World Tournament and piloted the GNX-803ACC Accelerate GN-X. He is described as one who relies mostly on performance and most of it comes from his own luck, the latter likely being a nod to how the original Patrick survived a lot of near-death experiences. The manual for Accelerate GN-X also revealed that he has retained the 16th place for the consecutive three years since the 6th Tournament. *A running gag in Gundam Build Divers and Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE has a popular Diver with the appearance of Patrick Colasour making a cameo in every episode. This cameo has been dubbed'' "Colasour Chronicles"'' by fans. **Gundam Build Divers *#He is seen walking through the GBN lobby as Riku and Yukki first enter GBN. *#He celebrates the victory in a Force Battle with two other squadmates beside a AEU-09 AEU Enact. *#His profile picture is shown during an introduction to a Serial Battle Mission. *#He is in the Asian Server, dressing in Chinese Costume and having a meal on the street. *#He is training (not entirely in sync with the other students) at the Toraburyu Temple. *#He is sitting down on a bench talking to another woman, while Koichi watches footage of Riku's past battles. *#He is in the lobby watching the Weekend Event Force Match between Build Divers and 7th Military Academy. *#He is wearing a Grey Bearguy head while riding alone in a Teacup ride, and there is a red slap mark on his face(what appears to be an angry Kati is standing nearby with her back to the ride). *#He is standing in the lobby with two friends, just before the Battle-Random mission begins. *#He is shaking hand with Rommel at Avalon's Force Nest. *#He shows up as a voice-only cameo when his damaged GN-X flies by after being told to fall back, and his full name appears in Voice Cast at Ending Credit. *#He is floating and celebrating victory after Kyoya Kujo announces the mission ends. *#He is eating a turkey leg while Kyoya is giving a speech congratulating the Coalition of Volunteers for their recent victory. *#He is walking around the lobby in an olive-colored Zeon uniform when Riku goes to speak with Magee. *#He is walking outside in the rain and holding a red wagasa, while the Build Divers are training for the Lotus Challenge. *#He is being bitten by Flanders in the GBN Pet Shop while Momo and Sarah are looking at Molly. *#He is seen wearing Setsuna F. Seiei's outfit while Magee is hugging Yukki. *#He loses to Jet Wong in the first match of the Ryukosai which is hosted by Toraburyu. *#He works as a vendor and he is passing by Magee before Riku and friends reach to the reserved seats. *#He appears on a Matching Battle mission bracket, matched-up against Ogre. It is even acknowledged in the subtitles. *#He appears at the end of the episode in his pajamas while watching the broadcast by Kyoya in the main GBN lobby. *#He appears in the GBN lobby, while players are discussing whether the Raid Battle event will occur without a hitch. *#He is standing around in the GBN lobby, facing towards his left, following the scene with Kyoya and the Game Master. *#He appears multiple times in the GBN lobby during the Battle, audibly gasping at times. *#He is piloting a custom AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type and says, "Let me protect the world too!" as he fires his rifle. **Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE *#He is seen dressed like Wong Yunfat whilst walking with another diver while Parviz seems to be looking for Hiroto in GBN Seaside Base. *#He is in the GBN Seaside Base where the BUILD DiVERS discuss a plan to protect Freddie's village. *#He just passes by BUILD DiVERS before they start the mission. *#He appears as Captain Zeon's sidekick in the preview of the G-Tuber's next episode that is shown after the defeat of the Three Gaza Brothers. The clip states that both go to ELS home planet where a silver person awaits. *#He is seen on the screen of the blimp which is flying pass above BUILD DiVERS. *#His picture and his customized Gunpla, the GNX-603-HP, are shown on the screen when Parviz is reviewing other builders' gunpla to improve his Valkylander. *#He is seen near Mu Dish dressed like Shiro Amada, drinking Boba. *#He is walking on one of the levels of the GBN Seaside Base dressed as Ramba Ral with a woman dressed as Ral's lover Crowley Hamon. *#He is performing a jumping stretch with an Acguy at the beginning of the episode. *#He is featured in a website banner on the EL-Diver wiki page. *#He is standing in the GBN Seaside Base's lobby dressed as Haman Karn with a few other Divers dressed in other variants of Haman. *#Dressed as Corin Nander, he is one of the first few Divers to appear at the GBN Seaside Base's lobby after connection error with the GBN server occurred. *#Once the connection issues are resolved, he appears as an Earth Federation officer with someone dressed as Kati Mannequin in the lobby of the GBN Seaside Base. References External links * Patrick Colasour in Wikipedia